Your Affection
by Spideyman29
Summary: It's been a year since the whole lizard incident happened in New York City. Peter was happy being with Gwen, but he never knew someone else was going to come along and change that. Based on the 2012 movie the Amazing Spider-man. Rated M for future chapters and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people of the interwebs. This is my first fanfiction! ~squeeeeeeee~ I don't know why, but Peter x OC fanfics have always been my favorite. I do ship Peter x Gwen though. This is based on the 2012 the Amazing Spiderman movie which means that Peter is Andrew Garfield! I love that man…. O.o xD So anyways I imagine Honey looking like Cher Lloyd. Nope, I don't listen to her music, I just think she's really pretty. So yeah on with the story!**_

_It's been a year since the whole lizard incident happened in New York City. Peter was happy being with Gwen, but he never knew someone else was going to come along and change that._

Honey's POV

"Arghhhhhhhh, go away!"

"No get out of bed! It's your first day at your new school!" my mom shouted.

I pulled the blankets over my head and rolled over.

"Honey Melani Luciano! Get out of bed. NOW!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up."

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and walked to my closet.

"Hmmmmm. What should I wear today?"

I settled with a plain black matching undergarment set, light pink sleeveless button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and her favorite black combat boots. I grabbed my black cardigan in case it got cold.

I brushed my thin loose curls and put on some makeup.

I walked down stairs and saw my mom sitting at the table with my dad eating. I wasn't an only child, I was just the youngest. I was pretty much alone because my brother sister already had a life. My brother was 23 and just got out of medical school and my sister was 22 and was in her last year of art school. I sat down and ate my food silently. My dad got up and said,

"Well, I have to go to work now. Bye sweety, bye honey."

He gave my mom and me a kiss on the cheek and he walked out. You could hear the familiar click of the door signaling it had been locked. By now, I finished my food and so did my mom. She got up and said,

"Come on, time to drive you to school."

"Okay."

I frowned at how she said that happyily. I walked out the door and got into the car. I sat silently the whole ride until my mom interrupted.

"We're here! Midtown Science High School!" she happily chirped.

"Yeah, bye."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. My dad just had to get transferred. I walked up to the door and looked up at the letters that spelled the name out. This is going to be a long day.

**YEP! First chapter! Sorry if it was sucky and too short. *cries* But anyway if you liked it please review! And if you have any criticism, please be light. And if you have any tips don't be afraid to give me some! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I really like writing this story, so I must continue! ~yehhhhhhhhh! So I got an alert overnight from Mastermind012! ~yeyyyyyyyyy! I didn't know someone would actually like my story so this chapter is dedicated to you, Mastermind! In this story, they were in 11****th**** grade when the lizard incident happened, now they are in 12****th****. Oh yeeah, sorry for some spelling errors last chapter. I guess I didn't over check it good! So yeah, on with the story!**

Peter's POV

I slammed my locker closed and put my camera around my neck.

"Hey Pete!" I heard a voice say and then arms wrap around me.

I turned around and faced the person.

"Hey Gwen." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Well, I have to get to Health. I just wanted to say hi, so I should get going. Bye!" she said and gave me a hug. She then walked away and down the hall.

I should get going to Algebra. I sigh and walk down the hall. First day of school is always a bummer. Guess I have to make the best of it.

Honey's POV

I walked inside the school to see the halls were empty.

"Oh shit, I'm late on the first day of school!"

I ran down the hall and looked at my schedule. Algerbra, great. Math first thing in the morning! What room, what room. 122, got it. I ran all the way down the hall till I reached 122. Apparently the teachers name is Mr. Kellberg. I walked in the room and saw all eyes on me. I heard wolf whistles and rolled my eyes.

"Ah, it seems are new student is late. Hm, your name is. Honey Luciano. Welcome to Algerbra, you may take that empty seat next to Mr. Parker." the man said sternly.

"Yeah, sure."

Apparently, 'Mr. Parker' happened to be a really handsome guy with messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ugh! Stop it, Honey! Look away! I mentally slap myself and sit down. I feel a tap coming from behind my shoulder. I turn around and see a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey pretty lady, the name's Flash." The boy smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Oh, feisty. I like them feisty." I heard him say.

I was about to turn around and tell him off, but it would seem 'Mr. Parker' beat me to it.

"Flash, why don't you just leave her alone? It's pretty obvious she isn't interested." Parker glared.

"Hmph" is all Flash said back.

I turned to Parker

"Thanks."

"No problem." he smiled.

"Parker, Thompson, Luciano! Be quiet and copy the notes on the board!" Mr. Kellberg shouted.

"Yes, sir." We all said.

I took out my notebook and started copying the notes. I couldn't help but look over at Parker. He was looking at me too and he just smirked and looked back down at his notebook. I looked away and blushed. I couldn't help but smile too. I then slowly fell asleep during the boring lecture.

Peter's POV

The girl was beautiful. Thin brown loose curls, the prettiest hazel honey glazed colored eyes, nice body shape. Then I remembered I was with Gwen. I frowned. Gwen was just as beautiful, but I couldn't help but feel less for her each and every day for the past 3 months. I know I sound like an ass. It's just that I would feel guilty if I broke her heart. I didn't want to see tears coming out of those beautiful icy blue eyes. I did want to still be friends, but nothing in a relationship anymore. Ugh, I don't even know anymore. I didn't even realize I was so lost in thought until the bell rung and interrupted me from my thoughts. I put my notebook into my book bag and was about to walk out until I noticed the Honey girl was asleep. I shook her until she woke up.

"Hm, where am I?" she yawned and got up to stretch her arms.

"Algebra ended a few minutes ago, come on. You're going to be late to your next class."

"Oh, by the way, what's your name? I don't want to keep calling you Mr. Parker." She laughed.

"Peter. And I'm guessing yours is Honey hence the teacher saying it out loud."

"Yep." She smiled.

"Well, what's your next class? Maybe I can help you."

"Hm, I have AP Photography!" She cheered.

"Me too! You're into photography?"

"Yes, my whole life!" she shouted.

"Okay, let's go."

I smiled to myself. She was very enthusiastic when it came to photography so it seems. We walked together in silence up to the 2nd floor until we reached room 202. I could tell this was going to be a great day.

**Yerp! 2****nd**** chapter! :3 I has to go take a shower cause I have a physical! QAQ (hates needles) I tried my best to make it longer then last chapter! Please R&R! Bai guise! xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guise! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been really busy with school and stuff. I joined swimming and plus I went to New York Comic Coon and UGHHH! October was just a mess. Especially when Hurricane Sandy came and I lost power and I just literally got my power back Saturday! Two fucking weeks without power! Today is Monday and I have no school because of Veterans day. Since I live in Long Island, New York, which got struck the most including NJ is why I have no power. I'm fine and so is my family. I live really far from the ocean so we just had a really bad storm and a lot of trees fell which caused the power to go out. Luckily no trees fell on my house. I don't wont to make the beginning authors note to be really long so "thank you's" will be at the end of the chapter! I'm going to try and make this longer. Now on with the story!**

**Honey- You certainly do blab a lot…..**

***shoves Honey into a closet***

_Bnananananananananananananan ananananananana~~_

Tuesday + 2 weeks and 3 days later = Saturday

Honey's POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm clock screamed waking me from my wonderful slumber.

"Urghhhhhhh"

Fuck, I forgot to turn my alarm clock off last night. I don't wanna get up. Urthihgejhfgkishfsnfahfk. It's Saturday, damn it. I sigh and get up. I'll have to get up at some point.

I get up and walk to my bathroom. Yes I had the Master bedroom since I have a bunch of crap and need a bigger room so therefore I have my own bathroom too.

I turn on the shower knob and strip down till I'm fully naked. I looked into the full body mirror.

"What do guys see in me? Is it because of my boobs?"

I look down at my boobs. I knew they were big and all, being a D cup. But is that the only reason why?

I looked back up, looking straight into the mirror staring at my face. Me being me, I just looked at myself as just decent when it came to prettiness. I knew I wasn't ugly because you know. You have to have confidence in yourself. But everyone always said I was so pretty and prettier than them.

I sigh and look away. I never do understand when boys are all over me.

**(A/N: Honey, you're my role model! I would never have that much confidence! ;~;)**

I step into the shower and stand there soaking in the warmth. I then proceed to wash myself and step out.

I then thought about Peter. A flashback came to my head.

_-Flashback-_

_As Peter led me to the classroom, I took my Professional camera out. Or SLR camera, whatever people want to call it. I strapped it around my neck with one hand when I realized Peter was holding onto my wrist. I blushed and looked the other way._

_He stopped in front of classroom suddenly and I'm guessing that we were there._

_He looked my way and smiled._

_I smiled back._

_We walked in together and sat down beside one another._

_After we entered a few more students came in._

_When the bell rang, the teacher walked in._

"_Hello class. Some of you may know me, some of you may not. My name is Mr. Johnson and I will be your AP Photography teacher for this next year. Now before we start, I want to start out by explaining our 1__st__ quarter project so you have more time to work on it. This will be a partnership project. The project is about enhancing a photo and how to use photo shop correctly. Whoever your partner is, you have to get together some time, take pictures of whatever you would please and enhance it and photo shop it together. You have ten weeks. You will have to hand it in the last day of the first quarter. We have an even number of students so that won't be a problem. Now, time to read of partners. And I don't want to hear any "aww's", "yay's", or "no's". Do I make myself clear?" the old man said._

_Everyone just stayed quiet and nodded._

_He read off the list of some partners, when he got to my name._

"_Honey Luciano and Peter Parker." Said the teacher like it was nothing._

_It was something! I was being partnered up with the cutest boy I've ever seen! I couldn't even handle him holding on to my wrist. How am I going to handle this? _

_Ugghhhhh! Okay Honey, just calm down. Calm down. take deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

"_Okay class. Today you will spend time getting to know a bit about your partner." Said the teacher with his rough voice._

_I could feel Peter face me and look at me._

_I turned to him too._

_Well this was awkward._

"_Do you have any hobbies?" Peter suddenly asked._

"_Yeah, I sing and play cello and piano, and of course photography."_

"_That's cool." He nodded. _

_-End of flashback-_

It got less awkward after that. We talked the whole period and laughed a lot. It was awesome.

I smiled remembering what happened.

Then I remembered he was supposed to be coming over at 9 to work on the project. I panicked. Oh shit! What time is it?

I ran out my bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around me. It was 9:15! Oh crap. And my mom always-

I was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Honey. Your mo-" the voice started.

I just stood there like a dumbass in only a towel, blushing.

Peter's face flushed.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were naked. I mean coming out of the shower! Your mom just told me to come up here. I- I- I-, I'll just wait outside in the hall." he said nervously.

He walked out.

I walked to the door and locked it.

Oh god. He saw me half naked!

I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. After that I brushed my hair and walked out the bathroom.

I walked over to my closet and took out some clothes. I took out my favorite outfit, with my favorite undergarments. A Spiderman bra and panty set, with a Spiderman shirt and skinny jeans. It was embarrassing, but I loved Spiderman. I lived in upper state New York before. The props of coming down here was that Spiderman lived here. I could just catch a glimpse of him swinging around the whole city. I smiled to myself. That would be a dream come true.

I put the outfit on and walked to the door. I opened it to see Peter leaning against the wall.

He finally noticed me and I gestured for him to come in.

I led him to the table that had two chairs at each end.

He sat down and I saw him smirking at me.

"What?"

"Spiderman?" he said as his smirk grew wider.

I looked away and blushed. But not before catching the glint of mischief in Peter's eyes.

**So that was it! Now time for the thank you's!**

**ObsessedWithAndrewGarfield - Thank you so much! I got your review during Hurricane Sandy. My phone internet was still working so I got an email about a new review in the morning! It made my morning! Thank you for favoriting and following me and my story!**

**doglvr228 - thank you! Your review also made my morning! Thank you for following and favoriting the story!**

**CharlotteDarkrose - Here's the continuation! Thanks for favoriting the story and reviewing!**

**Thank you to sobreyra274 and Deceptibot for following and favoriting also!**

**That's all! Thank you for reading! Please R&R! I gots to go watch the Amazing Spiderman now! I got it Saturday! I didn't get it when it came out on Friday (which was my brothers 18th birthday! :D) because I still had no power and my mom hasn't been working because her work didn't have power yet but they got it back when we did. Then we went to Buffalo Wild Wings in the mall for my brothers birthday. And that mall had a Target too so while we were eating I convinced my dad to get me it. I got the Bluray + DVD pack. It came with the movie in Bluray, DVD movie, another Bluray but it was special features, and a bonus disk. I watched it like 2 times already. Going for my third. Now goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You guys! Stop it! (please don't stop ;w;) I woke up this morning with two reviews and more favorites and follows! I am making 2 chapters because you guise made my morning! So this first one is dedicated to NicoleSalvatore918! Your review was so sweet thank you! Thank you to ObsessedWithAndrewGarfield for reviewing too! Your review is so sweet and made me squeel with joy! Thank you so much! I squeeled too! You guise are giving so much support and I thank you! Thank you to everyone else who followed and favorited! Now on with the story!**

**Honey's POV**

I sit down in the chair across Peter, still blushing while Peter still had that smirk of his on.

"WHAT?! WHHY D- DO KEEP SMIRKING! I CAN'T HELP IT IF I LOVE SPIDERMAN! DON'T JUDGE ME!"

That came out more of a cry than a shout like I planned it to be.

He just laughed.

That mother hobber! **(A/N: Get it cause that's what Peter said in the move. Right? Right? Okay I'll stop now. ._.)**

**Peter's POV**

I just continued smirking at her.

I felt comfortable having feelings for her now.

Last night, I went over to Gwen's and we went our separate ways. She didn't make a fit because she said she didn't feel any type of love like that anymore for. It was more like sisterly and brotherly type of love. I felt the same exact way. I didn't want to break her heart cause I still wanted to be best friends like always. So, it was a win, win situation.

"So….. Umm… Do you want to decide what we want to take pictures of before we head out?" she spoke up, obviously still nervous and blushing.

I mentally smirked again at that.

"Hm. I was thinking the park would be a good start."

"Okay. Let's go." She cheered.

She gets up and go's to her closet and takes out what looks like combat boots and a sweater.

She ties the sweater around her waist and puts the boots on. She walks over to the door.

"Let's go. Wait how are we going to get there?" she asked.

I walk out her room and bend down to my book bag I left outside the door and take out my camera and pick up my skateboard.

I strap the camera around my neck and face her.

"With this."

I lift my skateboard up pointing at it.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" she exclaimed.

"Nope. Come on"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Bye Mrs. Luciano. Have a nice day!"

I pulled her out the front door and pulled her into my arms.

I lifted the both of us up onto the skateboard and started rolling.

"AHHHHH! Let me down Peter Parker! I swear I will-!" she screamed, but I cut her off.

I stopped rolling.

"Or you'll what?"

I smirked seeing her blushing face.

We were already at the park.

She stayed quiet. I turned around to walk but there was a stingy pain on my butt.

I turned around to face Honey and saw her smirking.

"Did you just slap my ass?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she smirked.

"Oh man. You are going to pay for that."

She turned around to run, but she was too slow.

I lifted her up and threw her on my shoulder, laughing.

"Let me down!" she screamed.

"Nope. Not happening."

I kept walking with her squirming on my shoulder.

"Here we are."

I put her down and looker down at her.

She was pouting.

"You look adorable when you pout."

She blushed and looked away.

I smiled at that.

She looked at to where I brought her.

It was a huge empty field with a lake and trees and typical animals you see every day.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.

"It is, right?"

She turned around and looked at me.

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you!" she pouted.

"We'll see about that."

**Sorry it's short! I tried making it long, but I have to go eat dinner now! Also I'm thinking about changing the title to "Your Affection". Please tell me what you think! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DNANANANAANANANANA! Hai guise. Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. The basement got taken by my sister and her friends yesterday, which is where the computer is. So I went to use my brother's laptop, but when I was in the middle of writing. The computer shut off out of nowhere and made all my hard work go to waste. I got really pissed and almost threw the laptop against the wall, but I restrained myself and shot an arrow to the wall instead and threw many other things. *throws many things when mad.* So now that I'm on my normal computer, I feel more comfortable. I want to know what you guise would think about a Clintasha fanfiction (Hawkeye and Black Widow from the Avengers movie. Which I watched yesterday. Again.) also give me an opinion on a name change from "Jealousy" to "Your Affection". So any way's enough with my ranting. This chapter is dedicated to ObsessedWithAndrewGarfield. I'm going to make it extra long! Now on with the story! :D**

_They spent the next few hours talking, taking pictures of everything, and just laughing._

**Honey's POV**

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Yeah sure, get me water." He responded, nodding.

I stand up and walk the direction I think I saw the vending machine when Peter was carrying me.

I keep walking.

Oh there it is.

I walk over to it, but before I get there. I feel someone grab me and drag me into to the alley that I was walking not too far from.

The person pins me against one of the alley walls.

I groan and my eyes refocus and I recognize it to be a man.

"Look what we have here fellas. A sexy and pretty young teenager." The gruff man said in my face.

I shiver when I feel his breath against my cheeks.

I smell no alcohol, so they must be doing this just for fun.

I'm scared. I'm terrified.

I can feel my eyes start to water.

Was this it? Was this going to be taken from me too?

The man starts to kiss and bite my neck.

I start to scream.

"NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

I cry even more and I feel the tears start streaming down my face.

I feel something being forced over my mouth and I inhale accidently.

My vision starts clouding.

And then everything went black.

**Peter's POV**

I all of a sudden hear a voice calling "Help" coming from a distance.

I recognize it as Honey's.

I grab our stuff and go behind a deserted old building and take off my clothes only to be left in my Spiderman suit.

I stuff my clothes into my book bag and take out my mask.

I shove our stuff into a bush and put the mask on.

I swing and swing hoping to find her.

I stop mid swing and land on top of a small building that's a cross another to make a small space between them. I look down the small space and see a guy stuffing a cloth on Honey's mouth and she faints.

There are bruises on her neck and her Spiderman shirt is ripped wide open.

How dare they touch her?

HOW DARE THEY TOUCH HER?!

I swing down and make webs that attach all of them, together and throw them down the end of the alley.

"You better run while you can…"

They all get up and run away terrified, obviously injured from the impact of being thrown harshly.

I turn around and pick up Honey, still unconscious from the chloroform.

I shoot a web and swing.

I go back to where I left our stuff and retrieve them.

I shoot another web and keep swinging.

There it is, her house.

I leave our stuff outside.

I go up to her window, thankful for it being open.

I open it up and jump inside.

I set her on her bed and go to her closet and take out the first plain black shirt I see.

I walk back to the bed and take her shoes off.

I untie the sweater from around her waist and take off the ripped shirt.

I really wasn't paying mind to changing her until I saw her bra.

Oh god. It was a Spiderman bra and boy, did she have big breasts.

She was gorgeous in every way.

I shake my head and go back to ignoring it.

I put the new shirt over her head and slip her arms through the arm holes.

I lay her back down and put the covers over her.

I didn't want to leave her alone, so I lay down on the couch at the end of the bed.

I really shouldn't have let her go alone.

**Honey's POV**

_He's biting my neck and touching my waist. He rips my shirt open and starts to ghost his fingers on my chest._

_He shoves the cloth over my mouth and everything goes black._

I shoot right up from wherever I'm laying down and cover my face, sobbing.

I then notice I'm not in any restrains or in a dark room.

I look around and see that I'm in my own room.

My eyes then land straight on whoever's sitting up on the couch staring at me.

I look into his eyes or more like his mask eyes.

"Spiderman?"

"Yeah?" the man said.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I saved you from getting raped." He answered.

"I didn't want to just leave you here so I stayed to make sure you woke up alright." He said again.

I went into shock.

Spiderman. THE Spiderman was in my room telling me that he saved me from those men.

"Hello? You okay?" he said waving a hand in my face.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for saving me. I just really… am a big fan…"

"I know I could tell by the Spiderman shirt and ahem, bra. Oh yeah, the shirt is ripped by the way. Which sucks, cause those assholes don't know awesome clothes when it comes to them." He said laughing.

I blush and laugh.

Then I realize he saw my chest.

"You, don't think it's weird do you?"

"Nope, I think its cute." he says turning toward the window.

I blush and look away.

"Again, thank you for saving me."

"No problem. I have to go do what I do best, protecting the city. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet again sometime." He says and jumps out the window, shooting out a web.

I stand there taking in what just happened.

I hear the door bell ring all of a sudden and thank Thor that my parents are working late tonight.

I walk out my room and down the stairs.

I open the front door to see Peter with a concerned look on his face holding our stuff.

How long was I asleep?

I look over at the clock and it's only 4:30.

The last time I checked the time in the park, it was 3:30.

All of the molesting and meeting Spiderman happened in an hour, huh?

"Hey. Are you okay?! What happened?!" he asks worried as I let him in.

He sets our stuff by the couch.

I don't say anything.

I just remember everything.

I try to hold back my tears, but they slip out.

I collapse to the floor and start crying like a baby.

I feel arms wrap around me.

Peter pulls me into his lap and starts to soothe me.

"Sh. It's okay, it's okay." He whispers in my ear while running his hand over my hair.

I wrap my arms around his midsection and cry into his chest.

After a while, my crying stops and changes to hiccups.

He pulls away and looks straight into my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

I look down.

"When I was walking up to the vending machine, these four guys dragged me into an alley and one of them kissed and bit my neck and ripped my shirt open and touched my boobs and chloroformed me. It was awful. I was terrified and scared and he had me pinned against the wall. They didn't get the chance to do anything else, though. I guess after I blacked out, Spiderman came and saved me cause when I woke up, I was in my room and so was he. He told me he saved me and then left."

I look up.

His eyes are closed and his jaw is clenched in anger.

His grip started tightening on me.

"Ow, Peter you're hurting me."

His grip loosened.

"Oh sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine."

I smile at him reassuringly.

I sigh and rest my head on his chest.

I hear his heart beat and it soothes me.

I feel my eyes start to close.

I'm about to fall asleep when ringing from Peter's pocket make my eyes shoot open.

He lets go, much to my dislike and answers it.

"Hey, Aunt May. Eggs? Organic? Okay. Love you too. Bye." He says to the device.

He looks at me and he opens his mouth likes he's about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Can you stay longer? Until 8, at least?"

He smiles and says "Sure."

We walk up to my room and I turn on the TV.

I lay down on my bed and he's about to sit down on the couch when I stop him.

"Nope. You're coming to lay down with me!"

He looks at me and smirks.

I blush.

What is it with his smirk that makes me blush a lot!?

He takes off his shoes and walks over to the other side of the bed and lies down.

I hand him a Wii controller.

"Now we're getting up cause now I want to play Just Dance."

"You kidding me? You made me lay down for nothing?" he exclaims.

"NO! Not 'nothing'! Dancing!"

He gets up and walks up in front of the TV.

"OH yeah! Just Dance 4!"

I skip through all the main menus.

"I know just what song to pick!"

I skim through all the songs and finally get to the one I want.

"You serious? 'Never Gonna Give You Up'? Out of all songs you can pick, you just had to choose this one?"

"Yep! Now get ready, the song is starting!"

**Peter's POV**

It's so cute how enthusiastic she's being. But really? This song?

I didn't hate the song. It's just that it's so old and it makes me laugh more than want to dance.

The song starts to play.

And she is dancing like crazy getting all of the moves perfect.

I, of course, am sucking real bad and failing.

She is even singing along to the song while dancing.

She was doing it in a joking manner, mocking me.

Oh thank god the song ended.

"HA HA! I WON!" she shouted at me.

"That's because I let you!"

"Yeah, right! You were dancing so badly!" she laughed.

"Just pick the next song."

She picks a song called 'Want U Back' by Cher Lloyd **(A/N: Who looks completely different in this world by the way! xD)**

The song starts and we start to dance.

Of course I suck like always.

She was even singing to the lyrics.

She wasn't lying, she can sing.

We danced to a lot of more songs and by the time we stopped, it was 5 o' clock.

"Hey. You want something to eat? I'll cook us up something." She asks while turning off the console and putting the controllers away.

"Yeah, sure."

She walks out and I follow.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asks as we enter the kitchen.

"Hm. I don't know."

"I'll make chicken and rice. Sit." She says as she pushes me into a chair.

She's so small compared to me. I'm at least foot taller than her.

I don't even notice how much time passes by cause she's already tapping me saying that the food is ready.

She walks back to the stove and opens the cupboard above it, pulling out two plates.

She takes a big spoon and knife from the drawer next to the stove.

She serves a decent amount of rice on both plates and puts one piece of chicken on one plate and two pieces of chicken on the other.

She sets the plate with two pieces of chicken in front of me and sits across me with the plate that has only one piece of chicken on it.

"I figured you'd be really hungry from all that dancing since you're a boy and all boys are hungry no matter what they do." She says, smiling.

I immediately dig in to the food cause she is so right.

I hear here chuckle.

"Boys…" I hear her mumble, jokingly.

Oh god, the food is really good.

I finish and look up to see she's only half done with her food.

"Damn, you certainly do eat really fast." She laughs.

"I can't help it when the food is that delicious."

She just laughs and I smirk at her.

"You know. Now, I'm definitely going to marry you now. You have everything. And the best part is, you can cook! It's every man's dream!"

Her face turns red.

**Longest. Chapter. I. Have. Ever. Written. My hands hurt from all the typing. I'm just going to go take a shower now and read other fanfictions! Don't forget to tell me your opinion on the title change from "Jealousy" to "Your Affection". Okay! Goodbye and have nice day! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON! I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE 5EVER! So yeah here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Honey's POV

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Shut up, dumbass!"

He just looked at me with his stupid little grin.

I stuck my tounge out at him. I hear the front door opening. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Someone's home.

I hear shuffling and then my dad walks into the kitchen. I really wish my mom walked in instead.

"Hey Honey. Who's this?" My dad said, glancing over at Peter.

"Hey dad! This is Peter..."

"So this is the famous Peter you won't stop talking about?" He said, grinning.

Peter stood up walking over to my dad and putting his hand out.

"Hello ! It's nice to meet you!" Peter said while shaking my fathers hand.

I saw my dads hand tighten on Peters.

"Well dad! Peter was just about to leave so you can have the leftovers and I'll see Peter out. Sound good? Kay? Kay."

I pushed Peter out of the kitchen and to the front door and I steped outside with him.

"Well that was interesting." Peter smirked.

I glared up at him.

"Fine. I'll go." Peter said putting his hands up in defense and walking backwards.

"Bye... Seeya Monday."

I walked back inside and avoided my father, going straight up to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me.

I looked at my ripped shirt on the floor. Great that was my favorite shirt too. I frown and pick it up, throwing it into the garbage.

I look over at my clock and it read 7:30pm. I look out the window and the sun is just starting to set. I jump into my bed and under the covers, falling deep into sleep.

-Monday-

I wake up to my stupid alarm clock beeping.

Ugh. Mondays. I hate Mondays with a great passion. I picked my phone up from my nightstand and check the weather.

"Ugh. It's going to be cold."

I frown and walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I get out, I walk over to my closet. I pick out some skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and a jean vest. I put my undergarments on and then the clothes and then laced my combat boots. I walk back into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

I just stand there, staring at myself. I finally look away and take out my things.

I put some makeup on and straightened my hair. I grab my bookbag, walk down stairs, and grab an apple.

I walked straight out the door and to the bus stop.

Today was going to be a bad day.

My sister was supposed to come home to visit for a week. And we aren't exactly on great terms. I hate her. We never got along and through my whole life, she acted like she owned me. I hate her so damn much.

The bus finally arrived and I got on.

There was no open seats. Only one next to a girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes.

I took the seat next to her awkwardly.

Peter had told me about his ex and this girl had the exact same description he told me. The ride was silent and she looked like she was about to say something, but lucky for me, we arrived at school, so I ran out of the bus and into the school.

I finally got to my locker and got my books I needed before lunch. I walked to Algebra alone. I really didn't feel like socializing with friends this morning.

Today's just really a crappy day for me.

I walk inside the classroom and sit in my desk, knocking me head aganist it. I really didn't wanna deal with people right now. I could feel someone sit in the seat to my left, but I just keep my head down not really caring.

I finally put my head up right when the teacher decided to walk in. And he's walking with what I believe is a new student. Hot damn the student is one attractive male.

"We have a new student. His name is Axel Santiago." announces.

**(A/N: Axel looks like Josiah Hawley from The Voice Season 4. He's a very attractive male with a voice that will make you go ahubhjjhfvjcsdncscnj c; anyways back to the story.)**

You could hear all the girls swooning. All except me. I just put my head back down because now I had another attractive male to deal with.

"You okay?" I hear a voice whisper from my left.

I look over to Peter and just nod at him putting my head back down.

"How about you sit next to Ms. Luciano over there." Mr. Kellberg said to Axel.

I mentally stabbed myself. Well that's just great. Put the attractive boy next to me. Ruin my life!

The class goes on fine until a folded piece of paper slides onto my desk. I look to my right from where it came from to see a smirking Axel. I shake my head and unfold the piece of paper.

It read '_**You think you could show me around? I don't really want to get lost. What's your name anyway?**_' I quickly wrote back '**_Sure, it's no problem. And my name's Honey. I know, weird right? You can call me by my middle name which is Melani._**' And slid it back onto his desk.

He read it over and just stuffed the note in his pocket, grinning at me. I grinned back and foucsed on what the teacher was saying til the end of the period. I could feel eyes buring on me from my left the whole time.

At the sound of the bell, I grabbed my bag and got up, stretching.

"Hey. Want me to walk you to class, Honey?" Peter asked.

"Sorry I can't, Axel asked if I could show him around. Tomorrow? And how many times have I told you to stop calling me Honey and call me Melani?" God I really hated my first name.

"Sure." Was all he said and then he walked out of the classroom.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Axel asked.

"No. He's just a friend."

"I see. So shall we go?" He said.

I nodded and we walked out.

-Later-

I was sitting on my bed thinking about nothing until I decided to go take a walk. It was dark out, but no one was home because they went to go pick up my sister from the airport, so I just put on some dark grey sweatpants, a dark red hoodie, and my trusty sneakers. I walked out my house locking the door behind me and walked out of the neighborhood into the busy streets. I put my hood up and shoved my hands in my pockets walking to nowhere.

I found some abandoned building and climbed up the fire escape onto the roof. I I just looked at the sky and other lit up buildings that made the night so bright.

I hear footsteps behind but I pretend I don't notice until the person is right behind me. I clench my hand into a fist and spin around trying to land a punch on the person's jaw. The person catches my wrist and I stare up into glassy eyes and see the mask of Spiderman. His grip loosens and I pull my hand back.

"I see we meet again."

* * *

**So my birthday is on the 29th and I'm turning 15. :3 So excited. I plan on making a Batman (Chritopher Nolan movie verse) and Man of Steel fic so tell me what you think. Please R&R!**


End file.
